Best Laid Plans 4
by wajag
Summary: Crossover with StarGate, Mac's part of SG-1 now


Author: wajag  
  
Title:Best Laid Plans 4  
  
Feedback Address:wajag@eskimo.com  
  
Rating:R-17  
  
Info:sequel to Best Laid Plans 1 & 2 & 3 (X-over HL with SG1)  
  
Character Listing:M, D, J, A, C, OFC, SG-1 characters  
  
Summary:Part 4. The Ancients put Immortals on Earth as part of a plan to prevent the Goa'uld from taking over the Earth. Time has a way of drifting all things from their original purpose.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate or a new car).  
  
This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1& 2 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate – 1 characters and situations is assumed.  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a continuation of where I left off with Best Laid Plans-1/2 & 3. Those stories told how an Alien race called the Ancients had genetically engineered Immortals to act as Earth's first defense against Goa'uld invasion. Alien Watchers bred the Immortals until they were an army. The Goa'uld were repelled when they arrived but the Immortals resisted their return to the Complex they had been bred in. They escaped into the world and began to kill each other. Star Gate Command became involved when Daniel Jackson needed his friend Adam Pierson's help with a translation.   
  
There's another Immortal baby on the way, the Goa'uld have a spy within the Tok'ra, there are renegade Watchers at work and Mac has joined the SGC.  
  
*****  
  
Cheyenne Mountain - Colorado  
  
Duncan followed as Methos left the shuttle hanger and tossed his bags into a jeep parked outside. Duncan tossed his own bags in the back and climbed in the passenger seat at Methos' prompt. He looked intently around him, taking note of the tight security of the area. Methos drove them to a row of buildings not far from the hanger and parked.  
  
"Let's get you checked in." Methos said grabbing his bags, he didn't need them but he wasn't about to let his sword and weapons out of his sight. Grabbing his own bags, Duncan immediately followed. Duncan was fingerprinted, photographed and his bags searched before a badge was handed to him. From there, they returned to the jeep and Methos drove to a secure gate that blocked a paved road into a tunnel leading into the side of the mountain. Methos parked the jeep a short distance inside the tunnel where they transferred to a tram that was taking soldiers deeper into the mountain.  
  
Their progress was halted by several checkpoints where both Immortals had to show their ID badges and put their hands on a scanner.  
  
"Do we have to do this every time we go to the surface?" Duncan asked exasperated at the delay. He wanted to see the StarGate that had brought Methos to this world.  
  
Methos smiled. "No. We'll use the staff entrance, but we have to go this way until we get you inside for the first time. The SGC security staff will scan you and load your data into the computers, then we can bypass all this and just get our palms and retinas scanned at the checkpoints. SGC is very serious about security.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed before Methos showed Duncan to a corridor with a single elevator at the end of it. Stationed near the elevator was a small detachment of heavily armed guards. The guards watched them intensely as they showed their IDs again. Their eyes turned to the elevator as the doors opened.  
  
"Hey Pierson, I see you brought our new recruit." Colonel Jack O'Neill said cheerfully.  
  
Methos and Jack took Duncan to the room that would be his quarters while he was at the SGC. Duncan was pleased to note that his room was next to Methos' quarters. This relieved a small voice in the back of Duncan's mind; he'd be quartered next to the man he'd come to protect.  
  
Jack gave Duncan a brief orientation tour which led them to the infirmary where Dr. Frazier performed an abbreviated medical examination of the younger Immortal.  
  
"Now we get to the good stuff! We have a team due back on world in fifteen minutes. Let's go see the Gate room!" Jack said enthusiastically.  
  
Duncan's pulse quickened as they walked into a Control Room that overlooked the StarGate. Sitting at one of the computers that lined the room was the blonde woman that had been in Paris over a year ago. Standing at the window looking at the Gate was Daniel Jackson. Duncan nodded and smiled as they both greeted him.  
  
"Welcome to SGC Mr. MacLeod." Major Samantha Carter offered.  
  
"Please call me Duncan or Mac." Duncan said after shaking their offered hands.  
  
"You'll get to see the Gate in action in just a few minutes. We've had a team off world studying a primitive culture." Daniel said. That had been his reason for waiting by the Gate. He wanted to see what they brought back as soon as it was unpacked.  
  
Duncan turned back to the observation window, curiously drawn to the object in the room below him. The StarGate stood in a room arranged to cater to it, the undisputed center of attention. A harmless looking ring of metal stood near the back wall of the room, characters inscribed all over its ornately carved, ringed surface. A metal ramp led up to it, an ugly appendage distracting from its artistry. Cables and equipment connected it to computers on the periphery, servants to its Alien presence. Had a ring such as this been the first sight that had met the newly awakened Methos' eyes all those millennia ago? Had Methos understood at that time what its existence meant?  
  
Feeling the Highlander's thoughts, Methos nudged Mac with his elbow. "Does it look familiar?" He asked with a smile.   
  
Duncan shook himself from his reverie and looked at Methos curiously. Did Immortals have racial memories in addition to photographic memories? "No, should it?"  
  
Methos nodded. "It was the predecessor of Joe's tattoo." This statement got the attention of the others.  
  
"It doesn't look like Joe's Watcher tattoo." Mac said confused. "Well, other than it being round."  
  
"The StarGate has a ring with nine chevrons, those clamps you see around the outer edges." Methos explained. "Those markings on the outer ring are thirty-six coordinates that can be used in any combination to dial up another StarGate. The Watcher symbol that Joe has tattooed on his wrist was created when Laurus needed field Watchers to supplement his Asgard-Asunde Watchers. The tattoo has a circle with thirteen dots symbolizing the original thirteen Asgard-Asunde that came through the Gate with the Alphas. The stylized 'V' in the center of the ring of dots is the symbol for the Ancient's title for a Watcher; 'Seres ankh tchetta Kherp'."  
  
"One who watches the everlasting Princes." Daniel said as he looked at Adam for confirmation.  
  
Methos nodded.  
  
"Now I didn't know that. Did you know that Carter?" Jack said humorously. "It just goes to show you that you can learn something new every day."  
  
Suddenly a claxon sounded. Duncan looked over at Methos to see if he needed to be alarmed. He saw Methos smiling at him. "Watch the Gate." Was all that Methos said.  
  
Duncan turned his attention in the direction that everyone else was looking. He saw the ring on the floor below begin to turn. A technician called out as the Chevron's locked. When the ring stopped turning and seven of the chevrons were lit up, the inside of the StarGate exploded outward. Duncan jumped back in alarm but calmed when he noticed that no one else was reacting. The explosion settled itself into blue energy that looked to him like water rippling in a pool.  
  
"Before you take your first trip through, Carter will give you a rundown on how that thing works. 'Dos' and 'Do nots. As you can guess, you don't want to stand in front of that thing when it opens, it'll dissolve you instantly." Jack said with a smile, the serious expression in his eyes confirming that there was nothing funny about standing in front of an activating Gate.  
  
"A Gateway to the stars MacLeod." Methos said quietly, his tone saying that it was so much more.  
  
*****  
  
For the next several weeks, Teal'c worked Duncan's butt off. He was dragged off for a run at o-dark thirty, to return hours later for a light breakfast before spending 8-10 hours exercising, working with weapons and studying the Goa'uld and other alien races.   
  
Duncan only saw Methos at the evening meals. It was normal for Duncan to be in bed many hours before he felt the oldest Immortal going to his room for the night. Methos and Daniel were working on some translations and were in researcher heaven Methos claimed.  
  
One night at dinner, an exhausted Duncan dropped down into a chair across from the ancient Immortal. Methos looked up from his laptop and smiled at the Highlander.  
  
"Mac." Methos' eyes assessed the tired Immortal. "How's the pasta?"  
  
"How did you do this and take the Ancient's tests Adam? I'm exhausted." Mac asked as he hurriedly ate. He was starving. "Are all Jaffa as tough at Teal'c?"  
  
Methos smiled at Mac's avoidance of his real name. MacLeod was taking every precaution to avoid giving away any secrets about Immortals and Methos in particular. It almost made Methos feel guilty about the trick he was pulling on him. Almost. Methos looked at Duncan innocently, "I didn't do it."  
  
"What?" Duncan asked, tiredly resting his chin in his hands.  
  
"I came on as Brains- you're coming on as Brawn. You have to keep up with Teal'c to prove you qualify for the team." Methos said with a smile.  
  
Duncan's mouth opened and shut like a fish a few times before he gave up trying to protest. Methos was right. Even before he'd been given the knowledge and power of the Ancients, Methos had lived when the Goa'uld had tried to take over the Earth. He spoke the languages of that time, knew the cultures, and knew about the Gate and Goa'uld. Seeing the twinkle in Methos' eyes Duncan sighed and said, "And it amuses you."   
  
Methos laughed happily. "I'm easily amused." When he finally stopped laughing, Methos explained, his voice serious. "You have to respect them as soldiers and equals, otherwise you'd endanger them and yourself trying to protect them instead of being part of the team. They've seen me die and come back so they won't be trying too hard to protect me. They'll have to see you come back before they stop trying to protect you." Methos looked at MacLeod with a very serious expression on his face. "This team has single handedly saved the world from several Goa'uld Mother ships. They're good MacLeod, you can learn from them. But don't worry Mac; I know you'll be an asset to the team. Get some sleep." Methos said with a grin, "I hear Teal'c has an obstacle course in mind for you tomorrow."  
  
Duncan groaned but said his goodnights and went to bed. He had no doubts that Teal'c was planning everything Methos claimed and more! As he prepared for bed, Duncan thought about what Methos had said. Duncan did respect these people. Jack often joined Mac and Teal'c doing the roadwork and self-defense workouts. Occasionally even Sam joined them. Mac was impressed with their fitness. They were keeping up with him despite his Immortality.   
  
*****  
  
After Duncan left the room, Jack joined Adam at the table. "How's he doing?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"He's getting there. I think you need to set up some tests, get him thinking like a member of the Team instead of just an Immortal. I think a couple of 'deaths' will help the others accept that he's going to come back." Methos said thinking of his own brush with death on the SG-1 missions he'd been on. 'Seeing was believing' when it came to Mortals believing in Immortals and their ability to revive from death.  
  
"I want to test his ability to follow orders too. He has to immediately obey orders, not unlike another Immortal I know that needed a swift kick in the ass to listen to orders." O'Neill said daring Methos to deny his accusation.  
  
"I just needed to be reminded, haven't I acted like a proper sidekick since General Hammond spelled it out for me?" Methos said charmingly.  
  
"Yeah right, a regular Robin to my Batman, a Tonto to my Lone Ranger." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Jeepers Batman, whatever do you mean?" Methos said with a grin.  
  
*****  
  
Jacob Carter stared out of the front view screen of the cargo ship he was so-piloting. Their contact in the SGC had told them that SG-1 had returned to the base and was training a new recruit. When the recruit was field ready in another week or so, the Tauri team would be going through the StarGate to PY4369. SG-1's mission was simple and routine, set up an observation satellite and study some ruins near the Gate.  
  
Jacob's mission was simple as well, he was to fly to PY4369 and set up an observation blind where he and the technicians he carried in his ship, would spy on SG-1. They hoped to discover why the Tauri had stopped seeking the Ancients, and why Dr. Adam Pierson had an unusual amount of influence with the SGC.  
  
The Tok'ra High Council had petitioned the Council of Races to intercede and stop the Tauri in their search for the Ancients and their lost technology. The Council of Races had refused. As a result of their non-intervention, the mysterious Dr. Pierson had energy readings that exceeded a normal human's and a planet had been destroyed.   
  
"Ready to land," Jacob said to Galen.   
  
"Acknowledged," Galen responded. Galen flipped the switches that would signal their landing approach to the technicians in the cargo bay. This mission required they be hidden and ready to observe in a very short amount of time. They had no confirmed time for the SG-1 team to come through the StarGate and they didn't want to be caught in the act. Not wanting to risk leaving any sign of their presence at the StarGate, they'd chosen to fly to the planet rather than Gate in.  
  
The cargo ship landed and was unloaded. It moved off to make a delivery on another planet. It would check back with them every week to determine when they were ready to return. The cargo ship left on time leaving Jacob, Galen and two technicians to set up their observation post. Jacob assigned Galen to watch the Gate in case SG-1 came through.  
  
Jacob used one of their computers to link up to the Tok'ra network, hoping to pick up any reports on Goa'uld activity in the area while the techs set up the observation post. As he scanned the data scrolling across his screen, Jacob thought about the reason they were here. Why had the Council of Races denied the Tok'ra request? The Asgard and the Nox claimed to approve of the path the Tauri were on, had even suggested that the Tok'ra watch and learn. What could the Tauri teach the Tok'ra? The Tok'ra were much more advanced than the Tauri. What plan had the Ancients put into place that could possibly make the risk the Tauri were taking with the safety of the rest of the Galaxy worthwhile?   
  
*****  
  
Duncan lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened today. Everything had been normal, right up to the time he'd been zapped – twice! It hadn't taken him long to figure it out.   
  
Duncan had been in the military enough times in his four hundred years to understand the purpose of taking orders and obeying them immediately. Over the weeks Teal'c, Jack and he had become a smooth operating team. Mac had quickly followed orders, understanding that O'Neill and Teal'c were the experts here. There hadn't been a problem until Methos joined that morning to drill with them. Mac hadn't been able to help himself. It was only the first scenario of the day and when Teal'c had shouted an order and Mac had looked to Methos for confirmation, he'd promptly been shot by a Zat.  
  
That had been a mistake, and Mac had known it the second he'd done it. He'd seen that same confirmation in Methos'eyes as he'd been stunned by the alien gun. Duncan had quickly corrected his line of thinking.  
  
The second time he'd been shot, they'd been pinned down. Jack had given an order and Mac had looked to see that Methos was safe before taking cover. Rubbing his face in confusion, Mac had slowly sat up from the second zap. "Stop laughing!" He'd growled at the older Immortal. Methos had merely continued to laugh and said that although he was touched by Mac's concern, he was an Immortal and he'd be getting back up even if he were shot.  
  
Now lying in his room, and replaying the events in his mind, Mac knew that Jack and Methos had set him up to make these mistakes. Duncan thought somewhat proudly that it had only taken him two shots to learn it. On the ride back to the base, Daniel had whispered to him that General Hammond had stepped in and told Adam to follow orders or he wouldn't be allowed through the Gate. That had made Duncan feel better.  
  
After the next few days' simulations, Jack and Methos agreed that Mac had learned the lesson they wanted to teach. Methos went back to his research work and Mac started to get more free time.  
  
The following day, General Hammond announced the next mission for SG-1. The mission would be the following Monday, giving the team the weekend off. As they headed towards the mess hall Methos asked, "Are you up for a quick trip back to Seacouver? Duncee's on his way there to ask me a few questions."  
  
*****  
  
Robert Duncee's whole world had changed a year ago when he'd challenged another Immortal in a Paris alley. Something wonderful had happened when he'd met Alpha Blue the first Immortal! He'd been shown a small piece of Immortal history and been shown that Immortals were brothers and sisters. He'd stopped his hunting in the Game and returned to the place he called home. It hadn't been more than a few months before he realized that he'd outgrown his welding business. He'd been traveling the world in his hunt for other Immortals for too many years and now he was feeling disconcerted.  
  
True, he knew more now than he had when he'd given up the Game. Alpha Blue had made his existence known to the Immortals and explained some of their origins. The Game had ended but the feeling of remoteness continued. Needing some reassurances, Duncee made arrangements to travel to the last known location of the Alpha Blue. Since he'd somehow known that Alpha Blue was in Seacouver when Trevor Swanson had died in the auto accident, Duncee bought his tickets and packed his bag.  
  
Methos had felt Robert Duncee's emotional discord and had been keeping an eye on him and others like him through the link. He'd also been monitoring the Watcher database for information. When Duncee headed for Seacouver, Methos knew who he was looking for. The break in MacLeod's training came at an opportune time, Methos could meet with Duncee and take a quick break before their next mission.  
  
Methos and Mac returned to Seacouver and after dropping off their bags, headed directly to Joe's bar. Methos had been monitoring Duncee and knew that Joe's was where he'd gone. Methos unshielded his Quickening as they neared the bar. Methos wanted to make sure that Duncee was convinced that he was Alpha Blue. Confusion or suspicion right now would delay Methos' plans for Duncee.  
  
Joe stood behind the bar carefully keeping an eye on the Immortal drinking at a nearby table. Other than the Immortal, the bar was empty. Joe sighed in relief, nodding at his friends as they walked in. He hadn't been worried about Duncee's presence, but neither had he known when Methos or Duncan would return from the SGC. He'd been debating a call to Amanda when his two Immortal friends walked in.  
  
Robert Duncee stood as he recognized the Immortal he'd challenged in the Paris alley as soon as he and another Immortal walked in the door of the bar. The Quickening he felt was stronger than he remembered! Duncee swallowed and struggled to shake off the nausea he felt at its intensity. Alpha Blue extended his hand with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"I told you all that mattered was that you'd found me." Methos said, remembering what he'd said to the younger Immortal.   
  
Duncee couldn't hold back the foolish grin that appeared on his face. "It was you!" He said pleased that he hadn't imagined their meeting and that the powerful Immortal had remembered him. He was feeling very fortunate that he'd found the oldest Immortal back in Paris, he was hoping that he could get that help again.  
  
"Robert Duncee, meet Duncan MacLeod." Methos offered, wanting to relax MacLeod enough to stop hovering over him.  
  
Duncee offered his hand to the Immortal he'd been headhunting before he'd met Alpha Blue that night. MacLeod was a friend of Alpha Blue? Good thing he hadn't found the Highlander first, he wouldn't want to have this powerful ancient Immortal after his head!  
  
Methos picked up the conversation again. "I'm glad you came to see me Robert. You have something you wanted to ask?" Methos said.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Mac said and took a bar stool while the other two Immortals moved towards a table in the back. After the waitress had left them with a pitcher of draft beer they were left alone.  
  
"I guess I wanted to make sure I hadn't imagined our meeting. I know you talk to us all the time but it just didn't seem the same." Duncee said.  
  
"At loose ends are you?" Methos asked lightly. At Duncee's surprised look he added, "You were trained to the Game as soon as you became Immortal. It set all your expectations for what being an Immortal was. You've had to keep what you were a secret and you didn't allow yourself to truly enjoy your Immortality."  
  
Duncee nodded. That had been what had happened. His teacher had found him and he'd gone from being terrified and confused at having escaped death, to being a serial killer of other Immortals.  
  
"Now you're finding yourself unbalanced. You don't need to fight but you still have to hide who you are."  
  
"Somehow being a welder just isn't enough anymore."  
  
Methos nodded. "Do you trust me?  
  
"Absolutely," Duncee said emphatically.  
  
"You trust that I have the safety of you and all the other Immortals in mind?"   
  
Duncee nodded. Methos took a drink of his beer and appraised the Immortal in front of him. He'd talked to Dr. Amy Zoll on his way over here. The Tribunal had agreed to let the Watchers talk with their Immortals starting with the list that Methos had given Dr. Zoll. "I want you to be my ambassador. We're not the only ones who know our secret."   
  
Methos told Duncee about the Watchers. He told him about the history of Immortals, being careful to leave out the Alien and StarGate references. He emphasized that the Watchers had been the Guardians of the Breeding program and had expanded into a historical society. They'd been Watching Immortals for thousands of years.  
  
Methos had explained that he'd hidden in their ranks many times and only a few times, had renegades done more than Watch. Methos tipped his glass at Joe and MacLeod. "Those two are my Watcher Police. Joe's one of their senior Regional Directors and Mac's personally taken out the worst of the renegade Watchers."  
  
Duncee was quiet for several moments as he absorbed the news. "And I've had a Watcher following me since I became Immortal?"  
  
Methos nodded. "I know you'll like Philip. I'd like you to be one of the first to bridge the gap between Immortals and Watchers. I need them to help us. I want our history to be recorded like it has never been before. I want to establish our place in the world, not as something to fear but as long lived contributors."  
  
Mac, why don't you and Joe come over and join us now? Methos sent to MacLeod.  
  
"Think about it and let me know what you think." Methos said as Mac and Joe headed towards their table with another pitcher of beer.  
  
"I don't imagine you go by the name of Alpha Blue?" Duncee asked. He didn't want to embarrass himself by not using a name when he should.  
  
"I'm using Adam Pierson right now." Methos said thinking that name would get him in less trouble if other Watchers heard it.  
  
They talked and drank beer for several hours. Methos watched as Duncee evaluated Joe. Methos had known that Duncee would use Joe as a measure to evaluate the Watchers.  
  
When Duncee left for the night, Methos followed him. He watched Duncee looking around trying to spot his Watcher. He could tell through the link when Duncee spotted Philip. Methos closely monitored the link when Duncee decided to make contact with his Watcher. He could feel that Duncee was nervous after he'd first approached Philip, but he gradually relaxed. Soon the two men were talking comfortably at a park bench.  
  
Philip was a good man. He'd been Watching Duncee for over ten years and saw the man beneath the Immortal. Philip wouldn't judge him on the head hunting he'd done, he'd already judged him on the acts of kindness he regularly demonstrated to the Mortals that passed through the Immortal's life. They had similar hobbies and interests so there'd be commonalities for them to draw on.   
  
When the Immortal and Watcher companionably went for coffee, Methos pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dr. Zoll. As he waited for the phone to be picked up he began his walk back to Joes', keeping his link with Duncee open.  
  
"Dr. Zoll, this is Methos. I hope you enjoyed your lunch with Director Vasques."  
  
"How did you know?" Dr. Zoll began.  
  
Ignoring her reactionary question, Methos continued. "I know you've got a meeting in twenty minutes so I'll be brief, Robert Duncee and Philip Bonet are having a pleasant cup of coffee together. Have you spoken to the other Watchers yet?"  
  
At her confirmation Methos continued. "I'll be speaking with the Immortals on my list this weekend. If you'll monitor it on your end, I'll monitor the Immortals. Call Joe Dawson immediately if you feel the slightest concern. He'll know how to contact me."  
  
At Dr. Zoll's agreement, Methos hung up. Back at Joe's, Methos grabbed a beer and sat down at the table with Joe and Mac.  
  
"I assume by your sprawl that everything went well?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos nodded. "I'm listening in on them. If you check up on yours, I'll check up on mine." Methos said, wanting to have Joe's watchful eye on the situation in addition to Dr. Zoll's. She was too far away from field Watching to recognize a problem if it arose quickly.  
  
"Are you going to talk to the others in person or through the link?" Mac asked.  
  
"Through the link, but I want to be there in person when they talk with their Watchers." Methos said. He felt uncomfortable talking face to face with so many Immortals. It was a sure way to be spotted by one of the Watchers and identified as someone other than Adam Pierson before he was ready.  
  
"Do you need someone to fly while you talk?" Mac asked eagerly.  
  
Methos smiled. Mac was acting like a kid with a new driver's license! Methos had been teaching MacLeod how to fly the shuttle in the infrequent hours they had off from the SGC. "I didn't want to ask, that would use up your entire weekend." He said knowing MacLeod would jump at the chance.  
  
"Oh no problem at all! I'd be happy to help out and fly you around." MacLeod said beaming.  
  
"I thought so." Methos said with a smile. "Let's call it a night and we can start tomorrow morning. We'll get the European Immortals first and work our way back around the globe."  
  
"Any particular reason that six of the ten are mature Immortals?" Joe asked.  
  
"You know there is. They may be cloistered monks or priests, but if I can widen their horizons they might be willing to come out of their Holy Ground sanctuaries and take over the baby making role."  
  
Joe shook his head. He'd known there was a reason.  
  
Over the course of the next day and a half, Methos spoke to the other nine ambassador Immortals through the link. Each time, he watched while they made contact with their Watchers while Mac waited in a cloaked shuttle. Methos could get very close by shielding his Quickening, something that MacLeod was still practicing.  
  
Each Immortal/Watcher meeting was successful, with a brief period of nervousness replaced by a friendly chat. Methos had purposely selected Immortals with many things in common with their Watchers. Immortals with open minded Watchers that were amiable and friendly. With each successful meeting, Methos called Dr. Zoll and reported the results.  
  
After the last meeting was over, Methos mentally activated the rings in the shuttle and ringed himself up. The first time he'd done this he'd surprised MacLeod. Methos smiled as MacLeod looked over his shoulder nonchalantly from his place in the Pilot's seat, Methos had seen him jump as he materialized. Actually he'd been waiting for the chance to pull this on MacLeod. Methos wanted to keep the Highlander excited about all the things out in the Universe that he had to look forward to. Life wasn't just about katas and preparing for battle anymore.  
  
Methos sat wearily in the co-pilot's chair and pulled out his cell phone. "Dr. Zoll, I've just left the last pair. I'm confident the Watchers and Immortals will do fine. Have you heard anything from your end?"  
  
"I've heard from eight of the Watchers so far. They're pretty excited, can't wait to start filling in some of the gaps in the chronicles." Dr. Zoll paused when a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, two hours ago you were in Osaka, how'd you get to San Diego so fast?"  
  
"Adam has a lead foot. I'll be in Seacouver for the rest of the day, after that you'll have to contact Joe if you want to reach me. Vale! Dr. Zoll." ('Goodbye' in Latin)  
  
Dr. Zoll put the phone in its cradle and quickly dialed her cell phone. "Did you get the phone number or location?" She asked anxiously. She frowned at the response she got. "What? I kept him on the line for ten minutes! What do you mean he's on a different phone each time? Oh. He's using a secure rotating exchange." Amy sighed sadly. "So there's no chance that we can track him down? Well, thanks for trying Roland." Amy said as she closed the connection. To say that she was disappointed was an understatement. She'd hoped to be able to track down Methos and put a Watcher on him. Instead, it looked like he was a step ahead of her again!  
  
As Duncan landed the cloaked ship on the roof of his Dojo Methos smiled. That had been a respectable landing, Duncan was a quick learner. Methos guessed that MacLeod would never again complain about the cost of the reinforcements he'd had to make to the Dojo roof last year in order for Methos to park the shuttle up there.  
  
Inside, Methos sank exhausted onto the couch. He'd been doing everything under his own power but he was beginning to feel the strain. He couldn't afford to be anything less than 100% right now; he'd have to tap into the power of the Ancients. With a sigh, Methos mind spoke to Duncan. Don't be alarmed Duncan.   
  
Duncan looked over at the ancient Immortal sprawled on his couch to see what he wasn't supposed to be alarmed at. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the brilliantly glowing oldest Immortal.  
  
Duncan put down the plates he was putting out on the counter and crossed to the couch. He sat on the coffee table and stared. Methos hadn't moved out of his sprawl but his body was floating and radiating a brilliant light. Duncan had to avert his eyes when the glow brightened. He felt Methos brush the Immortal link, sending strength and affection. Duncan felt the link narrow and then Methos addressed just the Immortal ambassadors. Only ten of you have met and spoken with your Watchers. It went very well and I hope that you've found a new friend today. I've been friends with many of my Watchers over the years. This is a big step for Watchers and Immortals, but I ask that you not speak to other Immortals about this yet. There are many Immortals that have legitimate fears of being exposed. Most Immortals will need to be approached as I did you. If something should slip and another Immortal discovers the truth about Watchers, please let me know so that I can help ease their understanding.   
  
Duncan looked back at Methos when the glow disappeared. "What was that?" Duncan asked quietly. "The glow, the floating..." He elaborated with his hands.  
  
Methos sighed and sat up. "I tapped into the Ancient's power. I try not to because it's disconcerting, even to me." His thoughts involuntarily went to his personal aversion, that using the power confirmed what he'd become and he wasn't ready to fully embrace that yet.  
  
"Explain it to me Methos." Duncan pleaded.  
  
Methos sighed, reasoning that if he gave Mac some kind of an explanation, the Highlander would stop worrying about him. "When I took the last test, the Prime transferred the Ancient's power into me and made it a part of my Quickening. I glow whenever I tap into it because it's so strong."  
  
"How strong Methos?" Duncan asked. "I worry about the danger you put yourself into." He explained.  
  
Methos stared into Duncan's eyes, expecting a promise. "If I show you, will you stop trying to protect me?"  
  
Duncan smiled, "I can try."  
  
Methos smiled, Duncan was such a Boy Scout! Reaching for the link with the Highlander, Methos held Duncan's mind with his. Don't fight against me; touching this much power would fry your brain. Trust me.   
  
"I do Methos." Duncan said easily.  
  
With Duncan's agreement, Methos tapped into the power of the Ancients.  
  
One minute Duncan was sitting on the coffee table, the next instant he felt like he had become the wind, fragmented but contained and soaring through the air. Suddenly he could sense the link Methos had with every Immortal; feel faint traces of their power caressing his skin. He felt Methos' mind brush the StarGate and their flight turned upwards and into the darkness of space. He became aware of hundreds, thousands; tens of thousands of Gates. He saw what looked like the tendrils of an Aurora Borealis out in the nothingness of space. As they passed one of these tendrils, he saw it attach itself to Methos' power. They were currents of power, out here for Methos to touch and add to his own! Methos cast their minds outside of their galaxy. He saw several Galaxies go by before Methos slowed down and they neared a planet. They skimmed the planet until Methos apparently found what he was looking for and took them into a cave. The inside of the cave appeared to be empty until Methos stopped in front of a niche in the cave wall. Inside the carved out niche Duncan saw several black stones carved into animal shapes. In his mind, Duncan saw Methos reach out and pick up a menacing dragon-like one. Then they were speeding back home. This time Duncan saw the energy currents everywhere, eager to join with Methos' power. He watched as they returned home and he felt a sort of nudge as he realized he was sitting on the coffee table still. He felt Methos' mind brush his to make sure he was okay before Duncan's mind was released.   
  
Duncan stared at Methos. He watched as the glow slowly receded inside Methos. Golden eyes met his, a serious expression on the ancient face. "Tell no one." Methos said.  
  
Duncan nodded speechlessly. He reached his hand out to Methos' shoulder. "I won't." Duncan's eyes thanking Methos once again for the great trust he'd been shown. He looked down and saw the stone dragon animal in Methos' hand. He took it and looked at it closely. "We were really there?" He asked.  
  
Methos nodded. "I don't need the StarGate."  
  
*****  
  
Vemos sat at the table and looked at the other four Watchers in his group. "The Tribunal has agreed to let Immortals interface with their Watchers. Methos would still be in hiding if it weren't for Pierson. It's more important than ever that that oath breaker suffer an untimely accident." He growled.  
  
"I heard someone in Research say that Methos was infatuated with Pierson. What if instead of crawling back under the rock he came from, he gets MacLeod and the other Immortals all worked up. They say Methos is the one who ended the Game, he's the only one that talks to them all."  
  
Vemos sighed. "It's going to look like an accident. No one will be able to link us to it to hold us responsible."  
  
"What if it doesn't stop with Pierson? What if Methos continues to go through Dr. Zoll, or Dawson?"  
  
"Then there will be a rash of 'accidents' until the Tribunal ends this madness!" Vemos said vehemently.  
  
The Watchers around the table straightened in surprise when a cell phone rang. Vemos took a calming breath and answered his phone. "Vemos."  
  
He listened patiently to the excited chatter coming from the other end of the phone. "No Jaques, I know you're doing your best. Yes I know he's a trained Watcher, that's why we chose you for this assignment. I trust that you can sneak up on a Researcher even if he's been hanging around Immortals." Vemos said trying not to let the sarcasm show too plainly in his voice.  
  
When the caller had calmed down he ended the call with, "We've every confidence in your skills." Vemos slid the cell phone into his pocket and looked around the table.   
  
"Jaques is having some trouble keeping up with Pierson and MacLeod. He and Michael are taking turns but neither of them sees them leave MacLeod's half the time."  
  
As he ended the meeting and walked to his car, Vemos grew angrier. Although scrawny Pierson had only been a Researcher, he'd been through the extensive Watcher training program. As a result, he knew how to spot people following him, and how to lose them. Vemos had looked up Pierson's records, the man hadn't been that good in his classes, it must be the tricks he'd picked up from MacLeod and Amanda, maybe even Methos himself. The delay in the x-Watcher's 'accident' was inconvenient, but Vemos had every confidence that very shortly, Adam Pierson would be suffering an untimely death.  
  
*****  
  
Their weekend over, MacLeod shifted nervously in his mission uniform as he waited in the Gate room with the other members of SG-1. Over the course of the past few weeks, Duncan had bonded with SG-1. The uniform felt as comfortable as a second skin, but he was anxious and excited about going through the StarGate on his first mission with his teammates. He glanced up at the Control Room window.   
  
Beside him, Jack rolled his eyes and shouted up at the window. "Where the he-ck is my sidekick?" Changing the word at the last second when he saw one of the technicians look over at him in surprise at his manner of addressing the Control Room.   
  
General Hammond and Methos looked out the window and down at the impatient man. Methos smiled and with a few final words to the General, he turned and jogged down the stairs that led him into the Gate room.  
  
"Golly Gee Batman, did you miss me?" Methos said with a boyishly innocent grin on his face.  
  
The Gate burst out before settling into the ring.  
  
"Let's go Pierson. Teal'c, MacLeod and I want to get some play time in before the General calls us home for dinner." Jack said over his shoulder as he stepped up the ramp and into the event horizon.  
  
Still grinning and pleased to be just considered 'one of the guys' by Jack, Methos fell into step behind Daniel, with Major Carter on his heels. Duncan was behind her and Teal'c brought up the end of the line.  
  
This routine mission had been scheduled for weeks, just waiting for MacLeod to be trained and everyone to return from their time off. SG-7 had made the first trip to this world, finding only ruins and lower life forms. Daniel had expressed interest in the writings on the walls of the ruins, so he and Adam would be spending their time taping and translating the writings. Since one of the mission parameters would be to set up a listening post, Major Carter would be spending her time doing this and interfacing some of the technology that Adam had given the SGC. O'Neill, Teal'c and Mac would be scouting the area.  
  
After the others had disappeared into the surrounding woods and Sam was within sight at the base camp setting up the listening post equipment, Daniel and Methos made themselves comfortable around the writings. They'd been quietly working for some time when Daniel broke the companionable silence.  
  
"How old is MacLeod?" He shyly asked. It was hard for him to be surrounded by so much living history and not asking questions constantly.  
  
"Just a baby, he's just a little over four hundred." Methos said lightly as he kept his eyes focused on the section he was translating.  
  
"Only you could get away with calling someone who's lived for four hundred years a baby!" Daniel laughed and stopped what he was doing to focus on Adam.  
  
Methos smiled. "Right now he's the average age of most of the Immortals. The first five hundred are the defining years, if they got their heads on straight they usually made it to a thousand."  
  
"That Game you were telling us about?"  
  
Methos nodded. "The young ones were the first to be hunted down. They were easy to take if you found them before they found their first Immortal teacher, sometimes the hunters could get the teacher too. There aren't many older ones out there anymore."  
  
"What a waste, I'm glad you were able to stop it." Seeing the sadness on Adam's face, Daniel changed the subject. "Is Adam the name the Ancients gave you?" Daniel asked. Many myths were based on historical fact; perhaps Adam was really that Adam.  
  
Methos chuckled, "No, I was just Alpha Blue. I didn't have a real name until around 3000 BC when I left the Complex. I stayed with a nomadic tribe of Amorites in what's now northern Arabia. They named me 'Methos', meaning the Lost One of the Gods. That's what I consider my true name, but I go by whatever persona I'm using. I've been Adam Pierson for about twenty years now."  
  
"Methos. There was an Egyptian Scribe named Methos, and a Chariot Driver for the Blues mentioned in the Coliseum lists." Daniel said absently.  
  
Methos nodded. "Been there, done that, and earned my freedom and the admiration of the Roman populous – that was before they had tee shirts." He chuckled.  
  
"Wow. That was you." Daniel said in awe. "Would you like me to call you Methos?" Daniel asked, feeling certain that there was a reason that Adam hadn't told them his name sooner.  
  
"I'd prefer Adam. Only a few people know me as Methos. To the other Immortals and the Watchers I'm a myth, the Holy Grail of Immortal Power and wisdom. Only a few knew who I was and didn't immediately want to kill me and take my Quickening. Mac's one of the few who knows my real name. The field branch of the Watchers doesn't know about me either, they think I'm an eccentric ex-Watcher. Joe's an exception. I didn't let them find me for the same reason I hid from other Immortals, too many Watchers went renegade and killed off the oldest Immortals." Methos looked off into the distance, finally paying attention to the feeling of being watched that had been crawling up his spine. "No, it's good to be a myth. Even now the Immortals only know me as Alpha Blue, and they wouldn't recognize me if I stood next to them."  
  
"Are you still in danger?" Daniel asked, worried about his friend's safety.  
  
"No." Methos said absently, thinking to himself that now he couldn't die, only ascend like the Prime had.  
  
*****  
  
On the hillside above Daniel and Pierson, Jacob and Galen looked at each other.  
  
"Pierson knew the Ancients?" Jacob said. Was he really thousands of years old? Jacob thought without voicing.  
  
"What is an Immortal?" Galen asked, "I have no frame of reference for this Race." How could this be? The Goa'uld only lived thousands of years with the use of a sarcophagus! What a host this human would make!  
  
Jacob explained the basic concept to Galen, based on his memory of Earth folklore.  
  
"I have never heard of such a Race before. Are they like the other long lived Races such as the Asgard and the Nox?" Galen asked. Tamlin would want to know as much as he could about this powerful Race that had been found by the Tauri!  
  
"Apparently so, I've never believed they existed." Jacob said wondering how they'd managed to hide all those millennia, especially Pierson. The Ancients had been missing for ten millennia, how could he have hid so long and so well? What if a Goa'uld took one of these Immortals as a host! What a disaster that would be for the Galaxy!  
  
*****  
  
Sure that they were being spied upon, Methos stood and stretched, secretly scanning the area for some sign of their uninvited guests. This planet was believed to be uninhabited, and after scanning the area with his senses, Methos quickly located the Tok'ra up on the hill. Damn the busybodies! Angry with himself, Methos released his Quickening shields to ensure that electronic equipment wouldn't work anywhere near him.  
  
"A little stiff?" Daniel asked, rubbing his neck absently. Was that a power build up he was feeling? It reminded him of an electric fence he thought. "I always forget to take breaks when I'm at a site." Daniel stood and took a stretch of his own.  
  
Methos just hummed an affirmative. Reaching out with his mind he contacted MacLeod. Mac?   
  
"Adam?" Mac answered back aloud, miles away with O'Neill and Teal'c. He signaled them to hold up while he looked in Methos' direction.  
  
There's some Tok'ra on the ridge behind Daniel and I. Can you check it out?   
  
Quickly relaying the message, Duncan waited for O'Neill's confirmation before he answered, On our way, how high on the ridge are they? Are you in danger? Duncan added by habit.  
  
They're just about halfway down the crest line. Let me know what you see. I can protect the others. Methos thought. Methos talked to Daniel about the site they'd been working on. He kept an eye out for movement but didn't want to mention it to Daniel.  
  
Teal'c says it's the Tok'ra all right. Jacob Carter is the only one he recognizes. They have some equipment pointed down at you.   
  
Why don't you invite them down for a little friendly chat? Methos told Mac.  
  
Mac whispered Methos' suggested to O'Neill. Not liking the fact that they were being spied on any more than Adam did, Jack grinned and signaled to Teal'c.  
  
Jacob and Galen talked quietly to the Tok'ra techs they'd brought on this undercover mission. "Can you get his energy readings from here?" Jacob asked one of the techs.  
  
The tech shook his head negatively. "Just as we began to target in on him the equipment suddenly malfunctioned; all we get is static."  
  
Jack stepped out of the brush cover he'd been hiding in. "I've got a better idea; why don't you take a little walk down to base camp with us and you can explain what the hell you're doing pointing that stuff at my people?" Jack said his voice stone cold.  
  
Jacob and the others turned around in surprise. Angry, Jack didn't press for the answers but he insisted with the point of his gun that the Tok'ra head down the hill towards base camp.  
  
Methos had been following MacLeod's thoughts when they found the Tok'ra and headed towards the base camp. He was watching their progress down the hill when Daniel noticed.  
  
"What's that?" Daniel asked reaching for his binoculars.  
  
"The Tok'ra have been playing Peeping Tom on the hill. MacLeod says they were monitoring our conversation."  
  
"I wonder what convinced them to do something so stupid?" Daniel wondered out loud.  
  
O'Neill stopped the Tok'ra in the base camp and waited as Adam and Daniel joined them.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Samantha asked. "What's going on Colonel?"  
  
"Yes Jacob, what's going on here?" Jack asked lowering his gun but not clicking on the safety.  
  
"We wanted to know why you'd stopped searching for the Ancients. How you could do the things you do. And to be perfectly honest, we were worried about Dr. Pierson having too much influence over you." Jacob said, realizing that honesty would be the only thing that satisfied O'Neill. The Tok'ra were in a very dangerous position here, they had to proceed carefully or their alliance with Earth could be at risk. That didn't take into account how unhappy the Asgard and Nox might be with them.  
  
Methos caught Jacob's eyes with his and scanned for signs of a lie. He could see into Jacob's thoughts easily and knew that the Tok'ra was unaware of his mental scan. Methos considered blanking out the Tok'ra's memory of what they'd heard and seen but decided to let it be. Testing Jacob's honesty he asked, already knowing the answers. "And what did you hear?"  
  
"How do you know the Ancients and what the hell is an Immortal?"  
  
"We're asking the questions Jacob." O'Neill growled, not wanting to tell the Tok'ra anything.  
  
"Why Dad? Why were you spying on us? Why didn't you ask?" Samantha asked, disappointed in her father's subterfuge.  
  
"You wouldn't have told us. We were worried about Earth being at risk if Dr. Pierson was subjugating you."  
  
"We told you we had a tool of the Ancients, and we told you to let it be. That should have been good enough for you. It was good enough for the Asgard and the Nox." Jack said angrily.  
  
"Jacob's telling the truth, at least part of it." Methos interrupted. "The Tok'ra are worried about the Tauri getting Ancient technology that put us in a better position than the Tok'ra. Not so very different from the Goa'uld after all are you? Jacob, you of all people should know better than to believe that the Tauri would accept your parenting."   
  
Methos thought of his own rebellion when the Asgard-Asunde had tried to return him to the Complex and treated the Immortals like children. "They outgrew God worship centuries ago. Now they just kill the messenger." Methos looked at O'Neill for permission to continue.  
  
Jack nodded giving it. Pierson was doing a good job of telling off the Tok'ra.  
  
"You've already been warned, I won't tolerate being spied on. If I see you with an instrument in your hand and pointed at me again, if I hear you've been questioning SG teams about me, I'll ask the Asgard and the Nox to intercede on my behalf."  
  
"Who are you to demand anything…?" Galen started to object. The Tauri had found the Ancients and the Asgard and Nox knew of it? Tamlin would be very anxious to get this news as soon as possible.  
  
Methos looked at the Tok'ra who was bristling with anger. He hadn't seen this man before. He could feel the symbiot inside the strange Tok'ra, but it had a different feeling to it, an oily, angry presence that was similar to Teal'c symbiot, as if it were a Goa'uld instead of a Tok'ra. Putting the thought aside for now, Methos said, "I've spoken with Thor myself. I can and I will bring this to their attention." Methos said and moved to dial the Gate.  
  
Not seeing any other option now that they'd been caught in the act of spying, Jacob and his Tok'ra team angrily went through the Gate. Galen took a last look back to memorize this insolent Dr. Pierson's features. He was eager to return to the Tok'ra base and contact Tamlin.  
  
Methos followed the Tok'ra with his senses as they traveled through the Gate. When the Gate closed, he pulled his senses back and scanned the area again. He sensed no other intelligent life forms.  
  
"What did they overhear?" Jack asked. Methos pulled his attention back and gave an abbreviated summary of the conversation, "Just my real name and a little about Immortals."  
  
"And this is bad because?" Jack asked.  
  
"Now they know Immortals exist on Earth and that we're somehow linked with the Ancients, just the kind of thing we didn't want the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld to know."  
  
"Oh, I was afraid you'd have a good answer for that." Jack said frowning. "Now, tell me how the hell you and MacLeod can have a nice little 'private' chat from miles away." Jack said, his glare declaring that he wouldn't be put off.  
  
Methos winced inwardly. "Well, you know about it – kind of. Laurus mentioned it when he told you about the battle where the Immortals had repelled the Goa'uld from Earth, and I mentioned it when I'd passed the Ancient's fourth test."  
  
"And you didn't think it was important that I know for sure you could communicate instantly with one of my Team? How about the little fact that you could contact Earth if we ever had an emergency and couldn't risk using the Gate?" Jack was disappointed in Pierson. He'd thought the man understood what they were up against out here.  
  
"I was more concerned with the fear it would generate if Mortals knew all that the Ancient Prime had given me."  
  
Jack bit back the blasting retort that was foremost in his mind. Pierson had lived through witch hunts and dark times in Earth's history. He probably had more than enough cause for concern. As a matter of fact, it would probably scare the hell out of the Government if they knew Pierson could control an Army of Immortals even off world, with just a thought! "Well, I need to know that kind of stuff. I think the SGC's been pretty damn open minded to everything you've told us up to now, don't sell us short Pierson."  
  
Methos nodded. "Well as long as we're sharing…" Methos said. He still didn't tell them everything he could easily do now, but he did tell them about some of the things he could do with his mind, including moving around without the Gates.  
  
Jack pulled off his hat and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He stared intensely at Pierson. He didn't have any doubts that the man was a full fledged Ancient now! It eased Jack's mind tremendously to see the uncomfortable, worried look in Pierson's eyes. All that power at his command and he just wanted to be treated like one of the guys. No problem with this one getting power crazy, Jack decided. "I hope we never have to use any of that stuff, but I'm glad to know its there. Let me know if you discover any more useful things you can do." Jack told Pierson quietly, putting a reassuring hand on the Immortal's shoulder. "That's now Top Secret stuff kids. Need to know only and Pierson or I decide if anyone needs to know. Are we clear?" Looking around until he had confirmations from everyone, Jack turned back towards the base camp. "Back to the Batcave campers."  
  
*****  
  
SG-1 quickly prepared to leave. As he stepped down onto the SGC ramp, Methos berated himself for not paying attention. He wouldn't have been so reckless a year ago! His complacency was putting the others at risk. Methos hadn't lived to be this old without keeping an eye on everything going on around him. He hadn't wanted the knowledge about Immortals getting out yet, but that didn't worry him as much as exposing the others to danger.  
  
It could have been Goa'uld out there as easily as it was Tok'ra. He may not have to worry about dying, but his friends didn't have that luxury. If he continued to pay as little attention as he had today, and one of them would be paying for it!  
  
He sighed heavily, the Tok'ra were very much like the Watchers. They were blind to anything but the purpose they started with thousands of years ago. It was time that the Tok'ra opened their eyes and changed with the rest of the universe. Methos stopped and turned to look back at the Gate, sending his thought command into it. It was a simple enough command; lock the Gates to all travelers with symbiots. They'd have trouble spreading their news around if they couldn't use the Gates.  
  
"Pierson, you coming?" Jack asked, having noticed Adam stopping on the ramp. Something was bothering the Immortal. His body language was wrong, Jack thought.  
  
At the debriefing, Jack angrily told General Hammond about the Tok'ra spying on them.  
  
Seeing the danger, General Hammond put in a call to the President who insisted on discussing this with his staff. After the debriefing, Jack told the General in private about Pierson's Ancient's power revelations.  
  
*****  
  
Thomas Clayton joined the Chiefs of Staff and a few other top level officials as they walked into the oval office. This was his chance to initiate his plans. General Hammond had clearly begun to lose control of his people. The General's pride and joy, SG-1 had run across something they couldn't handle and they needed the President to step in and settle the dispute. This time Thomas was in a position to properly advise the President. The Tok'ra were a superior race, SG-1 was risking the Earth's alliance over O'Neill's glory seeking ego trip.  
  
Thomas smiled and sat in the chair the President indicated. Things were falling into place nicely.  
  
Several hours later the group adjourned, deciding that they needed to hear the events first hand. They'd be going to the SGC to hear it from SG-1 personally, one of Thomas' suggestions. He'd been looking for an excuse to get inside the SGC and this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
The President made the call that would have Hammond setting up the meeting. Thomas kept his face pleasant but his thoughts were anything but. He was going to enjoy Hammond and O'Neill's fall from their ivory tower!  
  
*****  
  
General Hammond called SG-1 together and informed them of the President's request. "The President wants to hear your side of things, to get a feel for the Tok'ra's intent before he makes a decision." He explained to the expectant looks on the faces around the table.  
  
Methos leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands on his stomach, thinking ahead to the impact of this development.  
  
Misreading Pierson's body language, General Hammond continued. "I know how you feel about your secret being known by the Tok'ra son, but the President and his Chiefs of Staff still need to maintain some level of control in this situation. We need to peacefully resolve the conflict with the Tok'ra. If the President and Chiefs of Staff believe we're endangering Earth by not getting along with other life forms they'll shut us down, they've tried to before."  
  
"Successfully I might add." Jack said as he too leaned back in his chair. He didn't like the way this was shaking out at all.  
  
Methos unfolded his hands and leaned forward. He'd let the others take care of this and just keep an eye on what unfolded. He could always step in if he had to. He'd sensed the Tok'ra had been unsuccessfully dialing their Gate since their return to the Tok'ra base. They'd eventually figure out that they were locked out. "I understand General. MacLeod and I will take a back seat on this and let the rest of you deal with the Politics involved."  
  
General Hammond nodded with a feeling of relief as he realized that Pierson was going to let it remain in their hands for the time being.  
  
A meeting was set up for the following morning.  
  
*****  
  
Jack tugged at the collar of his dress uniform and glanced around the room. Only he and Major Carter were in uniforms, the others were all considered civilians. Major Carter stood by the doorway talking 'shop' with Daniel. Teal'c stood a few steps behind Jack, silently reflecting his allegiance. The Jaffa looked imposing in his formal robes of Chulak. Pierson and MacLeod were in tailored dark suits, white crisp shirts and elegant ties with just a tasteful touch of color. O'Neill watched the two Immortals talking quietly in the corner and evaluated them on what the influential visitors would see. MacLeod commanded attention with his expensive suit and confident posture. Pierson however, even wearing an equally expensive suit, almost disappeared in the room. Jack knew better, but it was amazing how the guy could change his appearance and demeanor in the blink of an eye.  
  
The Marine at the door called attention just as Jack heard footsteps outside the door. The President entered the room, followed by General Hammond. Behind them came the Chiefs of Staff and a few other men dressed in suits.  
  
Methos immediately spotted an unwelcome but familiar face in the President's entourage. He quickly stifled the rush of adrenalin he felt as he saw one of the men who'd questioned him during his kidnapping by the NID. While the group waited to be introduced, Methos moved slowly over to Jack followed by MacLeod. At Jack's shoulder he quietly asked, "Does everyone in this room know what I am?"  
  
Jack whispered back, "Only the President, Chiefs of Staff and us."  
  
"Add the guy standing behind the President to that list; he was one of my kidnappers from the NID."  
  
Jack growled under his breath, "Why am I not surprised?" Jack nodded at Pierson and hurried over to General Hammond and whispered in his ear.  
  
"What's going on Adam?" Mac whispered in alarm. He'd seen something unpleasant flash in Methos' eyes for an instant. After their whispered conversation, the expression on O'Neill's face confirmed that something was up.  
  
Thomas forced a calm expression on his face as soon as he'd spotted Pierson in the room. His informants hadn't said anything about the Immortal Adam Pierson being at SGC. They hadn't been able to find the man since he'd been recovered by the President's visit to the NID base. Hoping that the Immortal had been too drugged and confused to recognize him but not counting on it, he quickly made up a cover story. At the look of recognition from the Immortal, his hopes sank.  
  
General Hammond spoke softly to the President when there was a pause in the introductions. The President whispered a few more questions of the General before he waved Thomas forward. In a hushed voice the President asked. "Tom, General Hammond tells me that Dr. Pierson has identified you as being involved in his kidnapping a year ago. Can you explain this?"  
  
Thomas glanced at Adam Pierson still standing across the room and smiled. "Mr. President, I was on the base you're referring to on other matters last year. He may have seen me there but I understand he was heavily medicated. Of course I had no idea that anything irregular was going on until after your office informed me of the trouble. If I'd known, I would have stopped it at once." Thomas lied smoothly.  
  
The President waved Dr. Pierson over. He was still amazed at how young this man looked. He made a mental note to ask George later if he could arrange a private conversation with Dr. Pierson. He was very interested in what a ten thousand year old man had to say. "Tom would you repeat that for Dr. Pierson?" The President commanded.  
  
When the Immortal joined their group Thomas repeated his lie, and apologized for what his department had done. Emphasizing that he'd read the reports on the incident after the fact.  
  
"Are you good with that Dr. Pierson? I'd like to move on to the real reason we're here."  
  
The President's words and look of satisfaction confirmed what Methos had observed. Methos could see that as far as the politician was concerned, the matter was closed. It was Thomas Clayton's word against his, and Methos didn't want it to erupt into a political battle with the SGC against the President. The NID director had the President's ear for now, but he could work around this. Thomas Clayton was an amateur; Methos had written the book on sneaky and subterfuge!  
  
  
  
"I'm not okay with that Sirs." Jack started to argue. This Clayton guy had looked directly at Pierson before anyone had identified him. Hello! Talk about obvious guilt! He was irritated at how quickly the President had accepted Clayton's lies.  
  
Methos put a light hand on Jack's arm, keeping his face impassive. "I think I know where Clayton stands." Methos said purposefully, leaving off the more respectful title and staring boldly into Thomas' eyes. Methos was pleased that Clayton paled at his direct stare.  
  
For a second there, Jack was sure he heard Adam's voice tell him to 'Hold'! Jack fell silent and looked at Pierson questioningly. Pierson caught his eyes for a brief second before returning his attention to the President.  
  
The President nodded, pleased that he'd resolved that little misunderstanding. His aide stepped up and cleared his throat. "Shall we move on gentlemen? We have a lot of things to cover."  
  
The rest of the group was quickly introduced before they all took seats around the very large conference table. The President nodded at General Hammond, who in turn nodded at Jack. "Colonel O'Neill why don't you tell us what happened on PY4369?"  
  
Jack was still upset over the President blowing off Pierson's claim to recognize Thomas, but he put that aside and went over the details of the mission. He omitted the non-essential details of what Daniel and Pierson had talked about, or that Pierson and MacLeod were Immortal.  
  
"So what's the problem?" The President asked leaning his elbows on the table. He'd known Jacob Carter before he'd become one of the Tok'ra. The man was a no-nonsense soldier and not given to conspiracies.  
  
"They were spying on us!" Jack said, trying to keep his voice calm. Didn't these stuffed shirts get it? The Tok'ra were snakeheads! They put on a polite face, but they were still just snakeheads in human bodies.  
  
"They could have just been there exploring the planet, that's what you were doing." Thomas said smiling at Jack as one might an overindulged child. "What possible interest could SG-1 have for the Tok'ra? Is there something we don't know about? Something that would make a superior race want to observe one of our SG teams?" Thomas continued, knowing that the SGC would deny the Immortal on their team. This was going to work out wonderfully. This little episode would plant seeds of doubt in the President and Chief of Staff's minds. Obviously the SGC needed a firmer, less prejudiced hand leading them.  
  
Methos leaned back in his chair and watched Thomas work the group as the meeting progressed. Obviously he'd had time to plant suspicion and doubt in the minds of the President and the Chiefs of Staff. Again Methos regretted not having kept his eye on things here at home. Just as he had with the Tok'ra; he'd endangered his Immortals and the Earth. Feeling MacLeod's rising anger, Methos sent him a calming command through the link. Hold Highlander. I see what he's doing. Now is not the time to join this battle.   
  
But Methos, he's twisting everything around! Duncan thought back angrily, his eyes seeking out Methos'.  
  
I know that, but you can't fight this kind of a battle head-on. Now that we know what his game is, we can work against him. Methos thought smugly.  
  
Methos sat taller in his chair, his posture becoming one of authority. Immediately all eyes turned towards him. "The Tok'ra were spying on us in the hopes of getting more information about some of the Ancient technology SG-1 brought back recently. SG-1 was concerned about the possible risk to National Security if we allowed the Tok'ra to continue un-chastised. Just as the Tok'ra have spies in the Goa'uld forces, the Goa'uld most certainly have spies in the Tok'ra. If I recall correctly, Tanith was only one example of that, there have been others."  
  
The President leaned over to the aide beside him who whispered an explanation. The President nodded. "You're quite right. I'll speak with Jacob as soon as I can schedule it in. I'm sure Jacob will have an explanation that will settle this once and for all." That said, the President stood. Everyone else at the table also rose. General Hammond signaled for SG-1 to remain in the room as he escorted the President and his group out.  
  
Thomas chanced another look at the Immortal Adam Pierson before he left the room. The knowing eyes that met his sent a shiver down his spine. He shook off the feeling and quickly left. He had no reason to be nervous, Pierson had no proof or he would have presented it. In a very short time, Thomas would be in charge of the SGC and Pierson and any more of the Immortals he could round up would be doing what they should have been doing all along, making an Army for Earth's protection. The first thing he'd do, Thomas promised himself, was to get rid of Hammond and O'Neill!  
  
Before the President climbed into his waiting transport, he ordered George to send a message requesting a visit from Jacob.  
  
Feeling more than a little frustrated and disappointed that the President had overlooked the importance of what they'd told him, General Hammond turned and headed back to the conference room and an undoubtedly upset SG-1 team.  
  
After a frustrating and unproductive meeting, the members of SG-1 turned as General Hammond stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
"What a crock of bull that was!" Jack growled, catching himself just before using a less acceptable adjective.  
  
"I agree it was unproductive Colonel, but we have to support the administration's views on intergalactic policy. The Tok'ra are our allies."  
  
"Allies don't spy on each other." Jack mumbled even though he knew differently. It just irked him that the Tok'ra were going to get away with it.  
  
"Of course they do." MacLeod said with a grin.  
  
Methos nodded, allies they might be, but he knew something that the others didn't. The Tok'ra had been trying for several days to use the Gate system. By their constant dialing, it was no doubt irritating and frustrating them to be unable to figure out why. Eventually, they'd figure out that the only places they were able to dial up were their own home base, the Asgard home planet, and the SGC. By the time that Jacob Carter came to meet with the President, Methos was sure he'd be willing to listen to reason.  
  
"If the Tok'ra are going to spy on the SGC, maybe a little discrete spying on them would be in order." Mac said to the room.  
  
Methos nodded with a smile. He'd already mind linked to an Immortal he knew that was perfect for the job. A former assassin, this Immortal had all the skills to spy on a paranoid or otherwise guarded target. His Immortal was very happy to help.  
  
*****  
  
Accepting that it was out of their hands for now, the SGC returned to normal operation. Several days after the meeting, Teal'c, Jack and MacLeod were out jogging on the roads that went around the base when they ran across Daniel and Methos out jogging. "You run?" Mac asked Methos sarcastically as the groups joined up.  
  
  
  
Methos glared at him. "Whenever I see trouble coming. Guess I was too slow this time." Methos replied flippantly.  
  
Duncan rolled his eyes but noted that Methos looked relaxed and un-winded. Duncan mentally calculated that they were about ten miles from the base, pretty impressive for a man that he'd never seen running.  
  
"I was the Greek long distance champion five years running, pardon the pun. This was before they came up with the Olympics. Back then we ran bare ass naked, this is easy compared to that."  
  
"Really?" Daniel asked. He loved to hear Adam talk about his past.  
  
"Really. There's even a statue of me in the Louvre, pity the nose broke off." Methos grinned. Methos turned his attention inward as he felt the Gate activate and felt the first brushing of a Tok'ra message coming through the Gate. Before he could say anything, he sensed a jeep approaching. He stopped and faced that direction. The others stopped with him and looked in the direction he was looking, spotting the jeep bouncing along the road they'd just come down.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill Sir! General Hammond requests you return to the base Sir. The General's expecting to hear from the Tok'ra any time now Sir." The driver said when he pulled alongside them.  
  
O'Neill climbed into the jeep and said to the others, "You can sit this one out campers, I'll send someone if we need you." Jack said. He signaled the driver and they took off.   
  
"That works for me, being in the same room with the Tok'ra makes my hair stand on end." Methos said.   
  
Duncan remembered that General Hammond had sent a message for the President, requesting a meeting. "Aren't you worried about why they're coming?" He asked, concerned about the Tok'ra being on Earth without someone keeping an eye on them.  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye on them Mac." Methos answered indicating that he'd heard Mac's thoughts. "Anyways, O'Neill and the General will take care of it. This is an SGC matter; I'll only get involved if I have to." Methos said. He'd be following the movements of the Tok'ra and keeping his attention on the emotions they gave off.   
  
Teal'c nodded, pleased at Pierson's confidence in General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"So Adam, tell me about the Greeks." Daniel said. The group resumed their jog.  
  
*****  
  
Methos was showering in his quarters when the Tok'ra arrived. Methos monitored their arrival and movement. The strange Tok'ra he'd felt at PY4369 was with Jacob, there was something 'wrong' about that one. He'd be where they were in a flash if something got out of hand.  
  
General Hammond stood in the Control Room and watched as a showered and uniformed Colonel O'Neill greeted the two Tok'ra stepping out of the Gate.  
  
"Hello Jacob." Jack looked pointedly at the other Tok'ra. He'd recognized him as one of the spies on PY4369 but didn't know his name. The guy even looked like a spy, all shifty eyed and stuff. "You didn't introduce me to your buddy here."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, this is Ronal and his host Galen." Jacob didn't elaborate; instead he got to the purpose of their visit. "The President has requested a meeting to discuss the misunderstanding we had earlier. I believe General Hammond will be attending the meeting."  
  
Jack turned to look up at General Hammond in the Control Room.  
  
General Hammond nodded. "Colonel O'Neill will be coming with us."  
  
General Hammond and Jack led the Tok'ra to the transport vehicles they had waiting. It was an hour and a half later before they entered the secure base warehouse where the meeting was to be held. General Hammond and Jack looked at each other when they spotted NID Director Thomas Clayton among the group waiting for the meeting to begin.  
  
After security checked everyone for weapons and listening devices, the group was led into a conference room to wait for the Presidents arrival.  
  
Thomas maneuvered himself to be close to the two alien Tok'ra. He wanted to be able to talk with them the instant an opportunity presented itself. Thomas had every confidence that he and the aliens could work out some kind of a deal. He knew about Pierson and Immortals and they obviously wanted to know more. That had been the reason that they'd been spying on Pierson and SG-1. In exchange for some alien technology, Thomas would be happy to form an alliance of convenience.  
  
As the President arrived, the groups grew quiet. The President approached General Hammond and the Tok'ra. He shook hands with Jacob Carter and exchanged some pleasantries. "Shall we get started?" He asked Jacob.  
  
"Mr. President, before we begin I'd like to close the meeting to only include yourself, the Chiefs of Staff, Jacob, Colonel O'Neill and myself." General Hammond said assertively.  
  
"Explain yourself George." The President said crossing his arms. He had plans for this evening and he didn't want this meeting to drag on. He was only doing this so that he could assure Jacob that Earth and the Tok'ra were still allies.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. President. Only those I mentioned have been cleared to know about Dr. Pierson's special circumstances. If we violate his confidence, we void our contract and I'm sure you agree that wouldn't be in our best interest. He's authorized me to extend that clearance to Jacob, but not to anyone else. Jacob's oath as an officer of the United States still binds him to protect National Security." General Hammond said. He and Pierson had discussed this in preparation for this meeting.  
  
"Mr. President," Thomas interrupted. "We're here as your advisors. We can't advise you if we don't have all of the relevant information. This is too important for the SGC's personal agenda to dictate policy."  
  
"Mr. President we 'need' Pierson." Jack said catching the President's eyes. He put every ounce of his energy into relaying that in his voice.  
  
The President thought about it for several long moments. George had a good point, they had a deal with Pierson and he prided himself on being a man of his word. He'd been told that Pierson had more of the Ancient's knowledge and abilities after he'd led them to the last Ancient. Jack was right as well, they did need Pierson's knowledge and cooperation if they were going to defend Earth against the Goa'uld. Pierson could always just disappear and join forces with one of the other countries, and there wouldn't be a thing they could do about it. The Russians knew about the StarGate too. The President nodded his agreement. "Alright, the rest of you wait out here."  
  
Thomas fisted his hands in anger before forcing himself to relax. All was not lost; the other Tok'ra was also excluded from the meeting. Turning lemons into lemonade was his specialty, he'd just make a deal with the other Tok'ra. As the others walked into the conference room and the door was secured behind them, Thomas turned to the remaining Tok'ra and introduced himself.  
  
When everyone was seated in the conference room, the President asked George to begin.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. I'll recap what we know for Jacob. Ten thousand years ago, the Ancients sent four genetically engineered Beings through the StarGate, along with a few Asgard-Asunde. Are you familiar with that Race of Beings?" George asked. At Jacob's nod he continued. "The four Beings were sent with the task of acting as Earth's defense against the Goa'uld. Increasing their numbers, they did their job and uncovered and repelled the invasion, preventing the Goa'uld from being a continued presence on Earth. The Beings disbanded the Army they'd created and dispersed themselves around the Earth, where they've lived among us since then. We never knew they were here until we needed a translation done and Dr. Jackson asked his friend Dr. Pierson to help us out. After meeting with one of the Asgard-Asunde, we discovered that Dr. Pierson was one of the Beings sent by the Ancients. With his help we were able to add StarGates addresses to our database, decipher Ancient texts and technology, and he led us to the last of the Ancients."  
  
This last bit of information was met by excited talk around the table.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Pierson not only knew the Ancients, but that he's ten thousand years old?" Jacob asked, his face reflecting his astonishment and disbelief. He'd heard something similar when they'd been eaves dropping on SG-1 but this was still unbelievable! How could the Tauri believe this…fabrication?  
  
General Hammond nodded, seeing Jacob's disbelief. "It's been substantiated by the Asgard and the Nox. The Ancient's Prime entrusted Pierson with the means to protect Earth. Under his direction, we've begun work on a planetary defense satellite system, and other technology. Now more than ever, we need to keep faith with Dr. Pierson. Not because we've been threatened or coerced, but because we need him. All he asks in return is that we keep his secret." General Hammond continued. "Can you understand why we didn't tell you why we don't want it known that we've found the Ancients?"  
  
Jacob was silent for a moment. "This secret army the Beings like Pierson created, is it a threat?"  
  
Jack spoke up. "Not a chance. They've been around for ten thousand years and we never knew they were here. Nothing's changed for them. Pierson's still their commander."  
  
General Hammond opened the floor for questions, many of which he answered but a few he deferred as Pierson's personal information that he wasn't at liberty to discuss. The meeting adjourned with Jacob agreeing to encourage the Tok'ra to drop the subject of Pierson. "I'd like to speak with Dr. Pierson in more detail." Jacob requested.  
  
"He thought you might." George smiled.  
  
Thomas stood when the conference room door opened and the others filed out. Minimally frustrated at being excluded, he was confident that he'd be able to chat with the President and Chief's of Staff to get filled in on the details of what he'd missed. This was only a minor inconvenience. He'd put his time to good use and was pleased with the conversation he'd had with the other Tok'ra, Galen. Galen was willing to meet and trade information with him in exchange for technology. Things were falling back into place Thomas thought smugly.  
  
Thomas watched as the Tok'ra, Hammond, and O'Neill left. He was all smiles as he approached the President.  
  
*****  
  
Methos was waiting outside the Gate room when General Hammond and the others returned to the SGC. He was leaning casually against the wall with an amused smile on his face as they approached him in the corridor. He'd been following the Tok'ra with his senses since they'd first come through the StarGate hours before. He met Jacob's questioning look. His attention was pulled away by the feeling of oiliness coming from the other Tok'ra. This is the closest he'd been to this man and it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Keeping the smile on his face, Methos caught the unknown Tok'ra's eyes and sent a scan into his mind.  
  
Methos was surprised when he brushed the essence of the frantic host. He delved deeper and after a few seconds had the details from the real Galen. Still pretending that nothing was wrong, Methos greeted Jacob. "You wanted a word in private with me?" Methos said having expected that Jacob and Selmak would have questions. He'd intended on including General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill but didn't want the Goa'uld left alone. He waved a subtle restraining gesture towards the alert officers and stepped away with Jacob.  
  
Mac, I need you to get to the Gate room right away. We have a Goa'uld pretending to be a Tok'ra. It's the man with O'Neill and the General. Tell them what I just told you. Quickly!   
  
Methos waited until they were on the other side of the room before he turned to Jacob, speaking directly to the Symbiot. Selmak.   
  
He felt astonishment from the symbiot before he felt a tentative response. We'd been told that the Ancients had the ability to speak to the symbiots directly.   
  
Do you believe? Methos asked.  
  
I do now. I can feel your power. Are you truly an Ancient?   
  
Methos nodded. Will you let this go now?   
  
I will urge the Tok'ra to do so. Can you talk with me a while? I have many questions.  
  
Perhaps later. Methos responded. We have another problem. Galen's symbiot was replaced by a Goa'uld several months ago. As you spy on them, they spy on you.   
  
How do you know this? Selmak asked alarmed. He believed what Pierson told him, but how could the Tok'ra have missed this treachery?  
  
I talked with Galen the host, as I am talking with you now.   
  
How did this happen? Selmak asked.  
  
Later. I'll hold the Goa'uld's mind and you can talk directly to the host.   
  
Methos smiled and looked over to Galen. He beckoned him over, along with O'Neill, Hammond and the recently arrived MacLeod and Teal'c. He nodded in approval when he noted that Mac and Teal'c had arrived armed. They'd surrounded the Goa'uld without the outward appearance of it. He saw Daniel and Sam heading in their direction from the Control Room.  
  
When the smiling Galen stopped in front of him, Methos looked into his eyes and captured the Goa'uld's mind.  
  
"Galen, you're free to speak, I have the Goa'uld." Methos said.  
  
"It's me! Help me! Ronal was replaced when Tamlin discovered us. Please help me! I can't stop him!"  
  
"We'll help Galen." Jacob said sadly.  
  
"What in the hell's going on?" Jack asked.  
  
Methos quickly explained what Galen had told him, adding that he had control of the Goa'uld's mind.  
  
"How much does it know?" Jack asked chillingly.  
  
"Galen returned several months ago. He's been with me on my trips to find out more about Dr. Pierson. He knows everything that I knew up to a few hours ago. He also knows the location of the Tok'ra base and some of the agents now." Jacob said.  
  
"And the signal to open the Iris." Jack said, looking at General Hammond who confirmed.  
  
"We can't let this one go Jacob." General Hammond said and signaled to his security chief watching from the Control Room window.  
  
Jacob nodded but it was Selmak that answered. "Agreed. We will remove the Goa'uld and attempt to save the host." Directing his question to Galen, Selmak asked, "Do you understand Galen? It's a very dangerous and painful procedure."  
  
"What if I blend with another Tok'ra?" Galen asked, remembering how they'd replaced Ronal with the Goa'uld.  
  
"We don't have any symbiots needing a host right now, even if they'd consider the cannibalism that would be required to replace the Goa'uld." Selmak answered honestly. He grieved the loss of Ronal. Usually the Tok'ra were short on hosts, sadly this would be the one time when they had a willing host but no symbiot!  
  
"I can safely extract the Goa'uld at no risk to Galen, and you'll still be able to question the Goa'uld." Methos offered quietly. He would have to expose more of his powers to Jacob, but he didn't see any other choice. He'd let this go on too long by his neglect.  
  
"You can extract the Goa'uld alive?" Jacob asked. That wasn't something that the Tok'ra could do 100% successfully or painlessly.  
  
Methos looked over at Galen. "Only with Galen's permission, I have to muck about in your mind."  
  
Galen nodded. "I can't live like a Goa'uld."  
  
Methos looked over at Jacob who nodded. Looking at General Hammond, Methos asked. "Can Dr. Frazier set us up with a secure container for the Goa'uld?"  
  
At the General's nod Methos said. "Let's get Galen to the infirmary."  
  
The group moved quickly to the infirmary. When Galen was lying on an examination table and everything was ready, Methos stepped forward. "Galen, look at me." When Galen did, Methos trapped his mind as he had the Goa'uld's. Placing a hand under the man's neck, Methos poised another hand to grab the Goa'uld when it left Galen's body.  
  
Now ready, he focused on the place in Galen's mind the Goa'uld controlled.  
  
Galen's Goa'uld had tried questioning Jacob about what had transpired in the meeting with the Tauri President, but the Tok'ra had been uncooperative. The Goa'uld watched intently when Pierson pulled Selmak aside for a private conversation. When they looked at him and waved him over, he eagerly joined the two. Perhaps now he would get some answers. Instead, he was surprised when Pierson offered to show him into a conference room and explain it all to him. Pleased, the Goa'uld looked hungrily at the back of Dr. Pierson's neck as the Immortal led him down the empty hallway. Selmak and the others went in the other direction. He would be alone with Pierson. It would be so easy to take him as a host!  
  
By the time Pierson had reached the empty conference room, the Goa'uld had made up his mind. As soon as they were inside the room and the door was shut behind them, he grabbed the Immortal and threw him up against the wall. Pinned helplessly, the Goa'uld savored the look of fear on the Immortal's face. He would have an Immortal body as his host; he'd never have to depend on a sarcophagus like the other Goa'uld! Pulling in the essence that was him, the Goa'uld prepared to change hosts. The Immortal made a feeble attempt to escape but the Goa'uld held him easily. When he was ready, he pulled free from Galen's brain stem and slithered out of his mouth. He was squirming into his new host when his mind was released.  
  
The Goa'uld hissed as he was irreverently dropped into a container of fluid. He writhed in rage as the canister was closed and he was trapped. He'd been tricked!  
  
Methos returned his attention to Galen. He led Galen's consciousness out of the pleasant memory he'd trapped it in. Galen returned to consciousness with a smile on his face. The others watched as tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you!" Galen said gratefully.  
  
Methos smiled. "Rest, when you wake again you'll be free to go." Methos took a deep breath and relaxed. The Goa'uld was contained and Galen was going to be okay. Halfway through the Goa'uld extraction, Methos had realized that he'd been using the Ancient's power without glowing. Just to confirm his suspicions, he tapped into the Ancient's power and healed the Goa'uld's exit wound in Galen's throat. He saw it heal with his inner eye and knew that he wasn't glowing, not even his hand. He sighed sadly. Like a Quickening, the Ancient's power must have assimilated into his own Quickening. He firmly pushed down the feeling of sadness this realization brought.  
  
Methos nodded to the others and headed out of the infirmary. To his irritation he was followed by the others. He headed for the nearest secure conference room and sprawled in a chair, waiting for the others to close the door and sit. "Just a few questions, then I'm off to my quarters for a shower and a drink. Mucking about in a Goa'uld's mind isn't my idea of a good time." He said flippantly.  
  
"Okay, what did you just do?" Jack asked.  
  
Methos chose his words carefully, aware of how these mortals reacted to mind manipulation. "I slowed his brain functions so that only a few seconds had passed. The Goa'uld had no idea I'd done anything. Galen only had an instant of pain as the Goa'uld left his body."  
  
"And how did you get the Goa'uld to leave the host?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I led his mind to believe he'd gotten a better offer."  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked. "Can you elaborate on that a little more?" What could possibly convince a Goa'uld spy to break his cover?"  
  
"An imaginary chance at an Immortal host. He already knew about me, I just let his imagination run wild. The greedy little parasite wanted a chance at the Holy Grail of hosts." Methos said lightly.  
  
"Could a Goa'uld take an Immortal as a host?" General Hammond asked.  
  
Methos shook his head No. "A safeguard of the Ancients. Our Quickening acts as a force field, a Goa'uld couldn't even get close to our skin. The Goa'uld in the lab was in pain when I physically moved it."  
  
General Hammond let out the breath he'd been holding. That was good news. He'd been worried about letting Immortals go through the Gate if they were capable of becoming hosts.  
  
"Great, that's a load off my mind. Here's a thought, oh side kick of mine, how do we question a snake without a body?" Jack asked.  
  
Selmak looked at Pierson. "I don't think that will be a problem." He smiled.  
  
Methos sighed. "I can help with that too."  
  
"Can I sit in on that?" Jacob asked. He was worried about what information the Goa'uld may have passed on.  
  
Methos nodded after seeing General Hammond look in his direction. "When can we start?" The General asked.  
  
Galen was able to fill in some details when hypnotized and Methos tricked the Goa'uld into thinking he was telling his master Tamlin the rest. After several hours they were able to assess the damage done and set corrective measures into place.  
  
The next major discussion was on what to do with the Goa'uld. The SGC wasn't set up to keep a secure long term place for it, and if it was sent off base, it was sure to be experimented on.  
  
Jack was all for killing the Goa'uld, one less future enemy. But his suggestion was met with shocked expressions from Sam and Mac. Teal'c came up with the solution, and Jacob agreed to take the Goa'uld back to keep on hand, in case an allied Jaffa's Goa'uld was injured or killed. General Hammond agreed to let Jacob take the Goa'uld as long as they were kept informed of its status. The Goa'uld had seen the SGC's security and was still a slight danger. This decided, Jacob and Galen returned through the Gate with the captive Goa'uld.  
  
*****  
  
Methos was working on a translation with Daniel when he got a message from the Complex's computer. Since returning from Seacouver, he'd had the Complex's advanced computer monitoring Immortal and Watcher activities. It was programmed to notify him when something unusual was detected.  
  
With a thought, Methos scanned the Complex's database and reviewed the data that had prompted the alert. Methos stood, making an excuse to Daniel and returned to his quarters. On the way, he called Joe on his cell phone.  
  
"Joe, can you do me a favor?" Methos began.  
  
Half an hour later Joe was letting himself into Mac's Dojo. After stepping out of the elevator, he made his way over to the windows and discretely looked around. There! A flash of light reflecting off something on the nearby rooftop. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a Watcher he had in the area.  
  
"Johnson, check out the roof of the apartment building across from MacLeod's Dojo."  
  
Joe waited impatiently while his field Watcher got into position. He answered his phone on the first ring. "Joe." His field Watcher confirmed that there was a man on the roof with a telescope aimed at MacLeod's. Joe frowned when he heard that the field Watcher had spotted a Watcher tattoo on the man.  
  
"Okay, keep an eye on him." Joe commanded. He ended the connection and dialed Methos' number.  
  
"You were right. One of my guys spotted a Watcher keeping an eye on the Dojo. What do you want me to do?" Joe asked sadly. He had no doubts that another hunter cell had developed within the Watchers. He'd checked before coming here, unless they reported directly to him, no Watchers were authorized to be in Seacouver.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to check a few things before I do anything." Methos said. Methos slipped his cell phone into his pocket. He picked up the phone in his quarters and dialed General Hammond's secretary to let them know he'd be going off base and taking the shuttle.  
  
Half an hour later, Methos was in the shuttle and on his way to Seacouver. Over the Dojo, he hovered the shuttle and recorded the Watcher spying on MacLeod's home. He zoomed in to be sure of catching the man's tattooed wrists on the recording. Wanting to have proof to give to the Tribunal, Methos landed the shuttle and kept its surveillance focused on the Watcher. Methos ringed himself a few blocks away and walked to the Dojo.  
  
He felt the man's interest increase as soon as he was spotted on the sidewalk. Methos let himself into the Dojo and joined Joe in the loft.  
  
"That was quick." Joe said. "You didn't bring Mac?"  
  
"He was busy. It looks like we have a couple of Watchers claiming to be in Boston but hiding here."  
  
"Hunters?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos prompted a search on the Complex's computer. As he mentally reviewed the search results, he pulled a beer from the refrigerator and offered one to Joe. He nodded at Joe's question. "I've checked their phone records. Two here and six more in Paris."  
  
"Who's the target?" Joe asked worried about his friends.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out. Why don't you drive me back to the bar and I'll take a little walk."  
  
"Do you want me to put a Watcher on you?" Joe hoped that Methos would take him up on the offer. This time he needed back-up.  
  
Methos shook his head. "I have the shuttle watching my movements. If he tries anything, I'll have it on video. Better if no one else gets in the way."  
  
"Careful Methos, Adam Pierson isn't an Immortal." Joe cautioned, the feeling of alarm beginning to grow.  
  
Methos grinned. "Always. Showtime."  
  
Methos held the elevator door open for Joe. Both Joe and Methos easily spotted the Watcher following them. At the bar, he was joined by another Watcher. Methos listened in as one of the Watchers made a phone call to Vemos in Paris.  
  
"We've found Pierson; he's with Dawson at the bar. Do we take them both out? We could make it look like a robbery." The Watcher offered.  
  
"No, follow him and get him alone. I don't want Dawson and Pierson taken out at the same time. Remember, it has to look like an accident." Vemos said.   
  
"Michael's got his car ready; he seems to be having a little trouble with his brakes." The Watcher said maliciously.  
  
Methos told Joe what he wanted to do and left the bar, being obvious in communicating his direction and intentions to the Watchers following him. He'd gone several blocks when he felt the Mortal Watchers approaching in a car. He touched their minds and let them see an illusion of himself walking. Steeling his nerves, he made himself remain unmoved as the car raced by, barely missing him. He twisted and slammed both fists into the fender to make a large noise and a dent in the car as it passed him. For the shuttle's recording, he reacted as if he'd been surprised and fell to the ground. In the Watcher's minds he created the image of his body being struck and falling hard. As the car raced away, Methos sat up and called Joe. "Okay, they'll probably head to Boston to set up their alibis."  
  
"I'm on it." Joe confirmed and hung up, only to dial his Watcher at the airport.  
  
Still performing for the camera, Methos stood shakily and dusted himself off. He limped away from the scene, returning to Joe's.  
  
Methos? Methos felt MacLeod's worry through the link.  
  
Yes Mac?   
  
Where are you? General Hammond said you left the base in the shuttle.  
  
I'm in Seacouver. Joe and I had something to take care of.   
  
Are the babies okay? The others?   
  
They're fine. Joe and I are just taking care of some Watcher business. Methos replied, not wanting the Highlander to get upset.  
  
Need any help? MacLeod asked his worry growing stronger through the link. He didn't believe for a second that he was getting the whole story.  
  
Methos chuckled. You're such a Boy Scout. Nothing left but the paperwork now.   
  
If you're sure. Say hello to Joe for me. Mac sent, still not convinced.  
  
I'm sure. See you later.   
  
Methos sprawled in his favorite bar stool and accepted the beer Joe put in front of him. After enough time had lapsed and a few beers were consumed, Methos called Dr. Zoll.  
  
"Dr. Zoll, this is Methos. You have a problem that needs immediate attention."  
  
"An Immortal?"  
  
"No, I said you have a problem. Actually you have eight of them. Two Watchers just tried to run down Adam in Seacouver. I've determined that it's a renegade cell led by Andre Vemos. I'll send you my proof in a few minutes. Please contact Joe when you've taken care of this. I'll want to insure Adam's safety and know that safeguards are in place. Dr. Zoll, I'll be very upset if anything threatens Adam." Methos said ominously.  
  
"That's impossible!" Amy stuttered.  
  
"Check your email. I'm with Adam and Dawson now." Methos said.  
  
"I'll get back to you." Amy said as she heard the call end. She hurried to her office and pulled up her email.  
  
Methos had instructed the shuttle's computer to zip all the proof he had against the renegades; the video and phone record files, recorded conversations that linked the two Watchers that had attacked him to Vemos and his group in Paris. Then he instructed the computer to email copies to Joe and Dr. Zoll. For good measure, he also sent it to the Tribunal, wanting this problem to be taken care of rapidly.  
  
Amy paled as she watched the video. Shocked at what it showed, she let it loop and replay several times before she picked up the phone and called the Tribunal secretary. As she waited to be connected, her mind raced through what she'd seen. If Pierson had been killed, would Methos have gone into hiding or declared war on the Watchers?  
  
She remembered the events from the war MacLeod had declared when Jacob Galetti had been killing Watchers. Methos had the ear of all Immortals, he'd be able to make MacLeod's war look like a minor disagreement! A war with Methos would destroy everything the Watchers had worked for. Even if Methos didn't declare war on the Watchers, his disappearance would have been equally as devastating. Immortals were aware of the Watchers now. They'd be able to lose any tail the Watchers put on them. On a personal level, Amy was looking forward to having the first interview with Methos and getting answers to questions she'd had since she'd read the earliest Chronicles on him.  
  
"Aren't you worried that she'll figure out that 'Adam Pierson' and Methos are using the same cell phone?" Joe teased, implying that it was scandalous. Methos had set up the story that 'Methos' was infatuated with 'Adam'. Underlying his teasing was a fear that Methos would be exposed.  
  
"Nope. I'm using the Complex's computer to route the calls." Methos said smugly.  
  
Joe nodded. He should have known that Methos would have it covered. "What next?"  
  
"Your guys record them at the airport and track them wherever they go. By then the Paris office will have pulled the others in."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"I'll take care of it." Methos said coldly. "They were too close to the babies."  
  
*****  
  
In Paris, Dr. Zoll sat with the Tribunal's in a closed meeting.  
  
"It's pretty damning evidence, have all of them brought in immediately." The members of the Tribunal ordered unanimously.  
  
"How did Methos get this information?" One of the Tribunal officers asked. "Our security group didn't see any of this." He flipped through the pages of phone records, amazed at the needle that had been found in the haystack. How had Methos been able to recognize the discrepancy out of thousands of Watcher records?  
  
"Could Dawson have given it to him?" Another asked.  
  
"No, his access is monitored." Dr. Zoll offered. That had been her first thought and she'd checked with the internal security group. "Dawson didn't pull up the records until after Pierson was attacked."  
  
"What about Pierson? He has the skills after all, he created the original database."  
  
Dr. Zoll shrugged. "It's changed so much since then, but I don't think I've underestimated Pierson."  
  
*****  
  
Methos finished his beer and pulled out his cell phone. He spoke rapidly in Chinese before hanging up. At Joe's confused look, he explained. "Nicole is having cravings for Chinese food and Linda has been wanting to rearrange the furniture. I thought as long as I was here, I'd bring dinner and offer my services as muscle. Want to come?" Methos asked with a smile.  
  
"Pass. I want to keep my eyes on the Watchers." Joe said with a smile. To himself he thought, you're domesticated my friend, you just don't know it.  
  
*****  
  
TBC in Best Laid Plans-5  
  
Best Laid Plans - 4  
  
41 of 41 


End file.
